Can I Have This Dance?
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Reader-Insert set in the Armada universe. The reader and Starscream both dance and enjoy one another's company. R&R!


It was not so long ago when the Decepticon jet joined you and the Autobots. You trusted him then and there, unlike some of your other friends who were a bit skeptical at first, but you didn't mind this at all. You and Starscream became close friends, but to you, you wanted to be more then just friends. You wanted to be his sparkmate, but you couldn't tell him that. You knew he would say that you were just friends, and you didn't want to have you spark broken, so, you didn't tell him, remaining just friends.

You were humming lightly to some music, your (f/c) optics gently glowing as you listened to your song. Besides the war going on and looking for the minicons, you had a small passion for music and dancing. These were two Earthly things you enjoyed the most, besides other things as well. As you hummed to your song, your minicon, Roadblaster, walks in, beeping a small hi as you turned your helm, smiling to him. "Hey Roadblaster, done playing video games already?" You asked him as he nodded, walking over to you as he held his small arms up, wanting to be picked up as you did, smiling more. "You tired bud? Wanna sleep in (f/n)'s berth?" You asked him, seeing him nod, rubbing his optics like a tiny sparkling would whenever it was sleepy. You placed him gently on your berth, letting him hold your servo softly until he fell asleep. The sight of this made you smile a bit sweetly.

After Roadblaster was fully asleep, you hopped up from your berth, ready to practice your dancing skills to see how you were doing. You played some sweet and slow music to start, gracefully twirling and jumping into the like a ballerina as you kept to the rhythm of the song. As you danced, you didn't notice Starscream watching you as you kept going, optics closed. He had a soft smile on his face, enjoying your dancing as you twirled once more, almost losing your footing in your dance as you felt someone catch you, looking up. You saw Starscream catch you, not noticing the redness on your cheeks. "S-Starscream... Hey. I didn't notice you come in." You say to him, seeing his smile as he helped you up. "I didn't know you could dance (f/n). Your good at it." He tells you as you blush more, looking down shyly. "T-Thanks... Its a passion I have. Dancing fascinates me." You tell him as he nods, hearing the song still play as you two stood there.

"Would you like to dance (f/n)?" Starscream asked you as you looked up at him, smiling a bit. 'You know how to dance?" You asked him, seeing him nod as he took his hand into your slowly, your fingers entwining with one another as his other hand rested on your waist, bringing you close to him. You two started to sway to the music, taking slow and gentle steps as you kept your blush. You were dancing with the one mech you loved the most, and yet, you couldn't tell him your feelings. That was all about to change, here and now. You were gonna tell him how you really felt about him, no matter what.

"Hey Starscream... Can I ask you something?" You asked him as he nodded once more, looking at you. "Sure (f/n). What's on your mind?" He asked you as he twirled you around as you asked the question. "Were friends, right?" You simply asked as he nodded slowly. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" He said as you nodded as well, letting him dip you until you were face to face, making you fluster even more. "Well... What if I sometimes... Thought of us more then just friends?" You said as he smiled gently, knowing you were trying to tell him how you felt. "It wouldn't bother me much... In fact, I was gonna ask you the same thing dear." He said before kissing your lips gently, hearing you give a gentle squeak before falling into his hypnotic kiss, letting him take your breath away.

He then picked you up by your waist, letting your bodies touch as you gave out small moans of pleasure as he kissed your whole body. He then carried you to his room, where you shared your intimate moment together, and soon became sparkmates. Word got around the base soon, but you didn't care. The only thing you cared about now was your sparkmate and what the gender of your sparkling would be.

And that, made you one lucky femme.


End file.
